Eleventh Doctor (Alternate)
The Eleventh Doctor was the eleventh incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. He was erratic in behaviour and very alien compared to his previous incarnation, yet he retained his youthful vigour for defending the universe. Shortly after he began his travels, this incarnation of the Doctor encountered and gained his first companion, Amy Pond and later, Rory Williams. Biography Regeneration The Doctor's tenth incarnation regenerated some time after absorbing a vast amount of radiation. He returned to his TARDIS to do so and the energy release caused damage to ship. Slightly addled by the regeneration, the new incarnation did not immediately realize the TARDIS was on fire and about to crash. Once he did, he actually seemed to enjoy the thrill of the moment, gleefully calling out "Geronimo!" as his TARDIS plummeted to Earth. (DW: The End of Time) Meeting Amy Landing on Earth, the Doctor met Amy Pond, who helped him to capture Prisoner Zero for the Atraxi. Two years later, the Doctor returned to Amy to take her on an adventure. Unknown to him, the Doctor had arrived the night before her wedding. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Adventures with Amy and Rory For their first trip, the Doctor took Amy Pond to the late 32nd century on the Starship UK, where he and Amy saved a Star Whale from the unintentional cruelty of the Starship's inhabitants. While preparing to leave Starship UK, the Doctor got a phone call from Winston Churchill, after which the Doctor and Amy headed off to World War II London. (DW: The Beast Below) Arriving a month after the call, the Doctor and Amy met Churchill, who revealed to the Doctor two Daleks that had survived the Medusa Cascade incident. The Daleks attempted to destroy Earth using a bomb. The Doctor and Amy managed to deactivate the bomb, but the Daleks escaped anyway, planning their next stratagem. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) The Doctor and Amy then saved London from the Space Leeches by leading them to his TARDIS to take them to another planet. (DWA: Attack of the Space Leeches!) The Doctor and Amy then travelled to the Blue Boar Services in 1959, where they encountered a gang of teenage Petrolions. The Doctor tricked them by waiting until they ran out of fuel, and changed the direction of the fuel, taking the Petrolions off of their bikes. He then ordered them to return to their home planet. (DWA: Madness on the M1!) Meeting up with River Song, the Doctor and his companions defeated an army of Weeping Angels by tricking them into falling into a crack in time. (DW: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone) After finding out that Amy was getting married (DW: Flesh and Stone) the Doctor collected Amy's fiancé, Rory Williams, then the Doctor took them couple to Venice, where they stopped a group of fish-like aliens masquerading as vampires that led by Rosanna Calvierri, from attempting to flood Venice. (DW: The Vampires of Venice) While travelling, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor fell into the traps of the Dream Lord, a manifestation of the Doctor's dark side by Psychic pollen. The Doctor defeated the Dream Lord by solving his puzzle of which reality was real. (DW: Amy's Choice) Landing in Cwmtaff, Wales, the Doctor found that a drilling operation had disturbed a Silurian city and its inhabitants were retaliating. The Doctor failed to strike a treaty between humans and Silurians and resorted to putting the Silurians into deep sleep until a time when Earth would be ready for peace. On the way back to the TARDIS, Rory was shot by the Silurian Restac and his body was absorbed by a crack. The Doctor then tried to help Amy to remember Rory before he was erased from history, a task he failed in completing. (DW: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood) Out of guilt, the Doctor took Amy to visit Vincent van Gogh, where they found that his village was being attacked by a Krafayis, a beast only Vincent could see. The Doctor and Vincent's battle with the Krafayis ultimately resulted in the creature's death, which troubled Vincent deeply. (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) The Doctor and Amy encountered Hubert Crimp, a slave trader, at the Trans-Vegas Casino, where they freed all of his slaves and won all of his money, giving it to his slaves as compensation. (DWA: Winning Hand) The Doctor then returned his books to the Library, where they encountered Book Monsters. They discovered that they needed to feed them stories, and they were saved by telling them a story about Space Wolves and Sky Sheep. (DWA: Booked Up) He then solved the problem of the TARDIS' arrival sound annoying the inhabitants by muffling the noise with a fire extinguisher. (DWA: Bad Vibrations) The Doctor spent some time living in a flat after seemingly being abandoned by the TARDIS with Amy still inside. With his flatmate Craig Owens, the Doctor found that the flat upstairs was actually a makeshift TARDIS and the ship's holographic computer was trying to find a suitable candidate to allow the ship to leave. The Doctor and Craig managed to stop the ship from killing anymore. When the TARDIS returned, the Doctor and Amy left, saying they might return one day. (DW: The Lodger) Restarting The Universe After once again meeting up with River Song, the Doctor was lured to Stonehenge. At Stonehenge, a group of the Doctor's enemies (including Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Slitheen, Judoons and Atraxi) trapped the Doctor inside a prison known as the Pandorica in an attempt to stop the TARDIS from exploding. The TARDIS exploded anyway and every star in the universe began to go supernova. (DW: The Pandorica Opens) The Doctor was released from the Pandorica by an Auton copy of Rory on the orders of the Doctor's future self, using his future self's sonic screwdriver. Using River's vortex manipulator, the Doctor then worked out a way to fix the universe's destruction by using the Pandorica. The Doctor flew the Pandorica into the heart of the TARDIS' explosion. The Doctor then woke up in the TARDIS one week prior, rewinding through his timestream until he was erased from history. The Doctor was then remembered back into existence by Amy with the help of River's diary. After Amy's wedding, the Doctor set off with Amy and Rory for new adventures. (DW: The Big Bang) Adventures During Amy and Rory's Honeymoon The Doctor left Amy and Rory on a honeymoon planet shortly before his TARDIS was taken by the Claw Shansheeth, leaving him trapped on the Wasteland of the Crimson Heart. The Shansheeth pronounced the Doctor dead and held a funeral for him, planning to drain Sarah Jane Smith and Josephine Jones of their memories of him to create a TARDIS key using a Memory Weave. The Doctor managed to travel to Earth using Artron energy and defeated the Shansheeth with the help of Jo and Sarah. (SJA: Death of the Doctor) The Doctor later met Kazran Sardick, a man who refused to help him save both his companions and 4001 others. The Doctor then used time travel to alter Kazran's life, hoping to change him into a better person by allowing him to live a life with his love, Abigail Pettigrew. This allowed the Doctor to save his friends. (DW: A Christmas Carol) Further Travels An 1103-year old Eleventh Doctor, under the knowledge that his death was coming, sent anonymous summoning letters to River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Canton Delaware and a younger version of himself. By this time, he had started to keep a diary of his travels with River, which were now numerous. He was then shot by an astronaut on a beach in America. He attempted to regenerate, but was killed before the process completed. His friends burned his body as per his request, before returning to a diner to meet his past self. (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) The Final Adventure Sometime after parting ways with Amy Pond and Rory Williams, the Doctor was captured by the High Alliance, an interplanetary government system in the 33rd century, and held on trial for unknown crimes. He is rescued by a young woman named Anna, whom he later revisits in his next incarnation, but is fatally shot by the Alliance security, stumbling into his TARDIS with Anna by his side. He regenerates for the twelfth time, not before saying goodbye to Anna. (The Trial of the Doctor) Category:Eleventh Doctor (Alternate) Category:Incarnations of the Doctor